User talk:WarCrimes
It's highly unnecessary to have two separate pages for your story, I'm going to consolidate the material on the original page: The Arinod. The preview information has been moved to the article's talk page.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:18, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Siege of Waybrook Throughout the article, it is referred to as the Siege of Waybrook. However, the article's title is Siege of Waybrooke. Which is correct? Raven the Iron Fist (talk) 02:51, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Should be done with an E, sorry. Mfwatto 07:10, March 7, 2014 (UTC) CaptainCain hello Watto, you and me share a liking for the NCR so I suppose would you want to do a collaboration on the Legion? or some other group, there is plenty of room in NYC you know. Anyway let me know what you think about this idea. CaptainCain (talk) 14:40, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Everything between the NCR and the Legion is generally covered in Fallout New Vegas. I like any ideas regarding the use of my pages (which are everyones pages of course too). The factions and people (Air Force, Navy, Armed Forces (Army)) are all there fr other people to expand on at will. It gives us all a bigger page to fall back on. So please. Use what you wish, just keep it within the confines of what is detailed on the pages I've written and you can do as you will!Mfwatto 15:37, June 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you didn't see this.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:52, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Fair deal. Mfwatto 10:13, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Perhaps you did not notice the tag at the top of the article, or the messages I left on the article talk page but the Battle of San Diego violates canon. If you dont fix that soon, it will be deleted. You'll have to specify where. ---- :I'm not sure how to describe the top of the page and the talk page in greater detail, hopefully links will suffice. *Battle of San Diego *Talk:Battle of San Diego -OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:52, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::issue has been resolved.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:52, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey watto I figure you might be interested in this, check out the Fallout Nation State RP and let me know if you wanna play, I'm sure you'll find a nation you enjoy. CaptainCain (talk) 18:12, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Pages of Concern Watto, If you could refer to this, I posted it on Ovaltines Profile, and its been a concern and agrevation for some time; "Ok, Lots of problems that are annoying me. I've been looking through some of the articles related to the NCR; and some are just badly made, not the more recent ones, those are done very well, but some are done in a Present tense; I and others hate this format, because it makes it sound like the Hoover Damn was Won BY the NCR, and even more annoying, pages like the Mercenary Commandos, Which I just want to see removed, set themselves years after the Battle, and act like the Legion was never there and as if NCR had won every single battle, these articles just make me cringe because it makes NCR sound like an organised Pre-War power, rather than a strugling Post-war power, with few reliable assets. I've been trying to mend the NCR air Force and SOARS because they are somewhat believable, but the rest I see needing deletion, right down to the battles they were involved in, not the three battles on the Slavers war page, I'm hoping to have those cleaned up, but the others need to have a clean and tidy rather than have it laid out like I described. (I've also taken the liberty of removing the 'Stealth' Vertibird, because it was apparently developed by just two people using technology that might have been made by the Enclave and the brains of Big mountain, but certainly not by two lone engineers) *Mercenary Commandos (Have their own vertibirds because the Enclave got careless and lost two by 'accident') *The Arinod (One of their battles, needs to go) *Harris Johnson, Don Rawley, Phil Kelly and Lenny Bracks *NCR Airborne Mercy Mission (Needs to go, because Hey! Vertibirds can carry nukes and the NCR would actually use them at close range to wipe out some tents, fantastic) *Eric the Mad *Gordon Swann (Burried at sea, Not likely, I could somehow salvage the article, but I really don't want to) And one final thing, But not a big one; True Korea, its a bit of a mickey take, and whilst its harmless, it does need to adhere to some sense of seriousness, since the article is a parody of sorts I suppose. I'm hoping to work on some Alaska battle parts also, since the Anchorage campaign DLC only covers a small part of the campaign, and it took years to re-claim Alaska, If allowed, I'd love to make some pages about battles before the arrival of Chase, since I doubt his character would have seen him on the front lines from 2067 to 2077. Thanks Ovaltine. CarthAntilles (talk) 10:30, November 14, 2014 (UTC)" I'm hoping you can sort the articles I've mentioned and linked, since their somewhat unbeliebale, please reply soon. CarthAntilles (talk) 22:01, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh my lord. Well I only used my creativity. It was fun while it lasted. Do what you must. :